<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>hold me like the night sky holds the moon by spookysp_ace (summermoonsdawn)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26501011">hold me like the night sky holds the moon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/summermoonsdawn/pseuds/spookysp_ace'>spookysp_ace (summermoonsdawn)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>osaaka week 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Grad Student!Akaashi, I can't believe how soft this is, M/M, Oh!!, Osamu has tattoos, Quarantine, but that's just mentioned, did not think this would be my first quarantine fic but okie, it is mostly canon compliant except for:, they are.... so fucking SOFT</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:48:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,938</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26501011</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/summermoonsdawn/pseuds/spookysp_ace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>osaaka week day 4 || domestic || established relationship ||</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>“If I said they lost it–” Atsumu started when he answered the phone, and Keiji was across the room.</p>
<p>That was not the way Osamu wanted him to start that.</p>
<p>“Do not finish that sentence,” Osamu ground out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Miya Osamu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>osaaka week 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922587</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>117</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Osaaka Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>hold me like the night sky holds the moon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hey everyone!! PLEASE listen to <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bhqJQhPAkQ4">stay with me</a> by anson seabra either before/during reading :") </p>
<p>it's such a beautiful, lovely song. idk. it's exactly what had me throwing what i HAD started for day 4 straight out a window and doing THIS instead.</p>
<p>also: thank you again to everyone for the wonderful comments on my other pieces... they've really fueled me to continue with osaaka week &lt;3 i'll answer back to them as soon as this is over &lt;3</p>
<p>KJFKSD anyways.... please enjoy???</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>♡ ♡</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>God damn I'm so nervous</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>God damn I'm so small</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Hope that you don't see the signs</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>♡ ♡</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>‘tsumu</b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘samu… the store is closed</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>me</b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>call them</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>‘tsumu</b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>i did</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>me</b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>call them again. the lobby is closed.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>don’t forget to tell them it’s for me</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>‘tsumu</b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>why is it just the back that’s open?! </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>what kind of </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The texts stopped there.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Osamu stared at the phone, drumming his fingers across his kitchen counter waiting for a reply back, but hoped it was just Atsumu’s natural ability to annoy him that coming through the phone instead of the universe ruining </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>‘tsumu</b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>i’m in</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>me</b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>this isn’t a heist. just don’t fucking</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>lose it when you have it.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>‘tsumu</b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>i’d never :)</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Osamu didn’t believe it for a second.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe those were the nerves though. ‘Cause surely if they shared a womb together for nine months, a bedroom for eighteen years then Atsumu would have at least a shred of kindness for his twin? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(He does, Osamu was just overwhelmingly nervous.)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is Atsumu okay?” Keiji asked from behind him, arms easily slipping over his shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>♡ ♡</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>God damn I'm so worthless</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>God damn I'm so gone</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Glad that you're with me tonight</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>♡ ♡</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was early 2019 when Osamu had gotten the Tokyo location settled for </span>
  <em>
    <span>Onigiri Miya</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It was shortly after that when he’d run into Akaashi Keiji at a busy market and bespectacled man had package ramen in basket and Osamu–</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Osamu told himself he didn’t want to see Akaashi starve. It would be sad if Fukurodani’s previous setter died from lack of nutrition when Osamu was right there, culinary skills right in reach for Akaashi.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He’d said, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m gonna make ya dinner.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And Akaashi had nodded, simply agreed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Osamu now knows that was in part because Akaashi loved food more than he loved reading. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(And maybe his tattoos as well, because he’d definitely noticed Akaashi eyeing the visible tattoos on his arms.)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Outside of the MSBY vs. Jackals that was only the second time he’d met Akaashi besides the Inarizaki vs. Fukurodani game in their third year of high school. For the former, he’d been in his long sleeved, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Onigiri Miya</span>
  </em>
  <span>, work uniform. The latter though, he’d been in a t-shirt that cut at his biceps. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Something about Akaashi Keiji made him want to </span>
  <em>
    <span>do </span>
  </em>
  <span>and </span>
  <em>
    <span>be. </span>
  </em>
  <span>It wasn’t that he hadn’t been–that he wasn’t happy with what he was doing–but making food for the man that night was like the missing ingredient on a long sought after secret family recipe.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Akaashi was witty. His smiles weren’t rare like some would assume–but they were mischievous, vexing. Akaashi was a puzzle that Osamu had set out on discovering.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After that night, and nearly a year later, and in the middle of a worldwide pandemic, they’d been officially dating for most of that same year.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keiji–first </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fukurodani setter, </span>
  </em>
  <span>then, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Akaashi-kun, </span>
  </em>
  <span>falling into smiled </span>
  <em>
    <span>Keiji’s, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and whispered </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ji and Ji-ji–</span>
  </em>
  <span>had for the most part taken to staying at Osamu’s apartment since quarantine started. He was finishing up his graduate degree (in the middle of a fucking pandemic) in contemporary Japanese literature, but finalizing his thesis on modern queer poetics–he was also TA’ing for a couple of classes at the university. Since Osamu had the bigger apartment of the two, with an extra bedroom, they’d easily made the extra space into a study and work space for Keiji.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Osamu answered his question, turning his phone over. “He’s just been bored since practice had been put on hold.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keiji’s arms, in a long purple sweater Osamu had bought him for Christmas, hugged him close–till Keiji’s chest was pressed firm against his back. His nose pressed into Osamu’s hair, nuzzling the dark locks, since Osamu had stopped dying it. Keiji’s deep breath was like a relief into existence. His movement was an echo of the universe willing trees to blow in a coastal breeze–calm, gentle, a little slice of paradise since they’d had to temporarily close </span>
  <em>
    <span>Onigiri Miya.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Heh heh,” he could feel Keiji’s smile on the back of his neck, “Atsumu being bored bodes ill intent.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yer not wrong,” Osamu said, turning his head so his nose could press into Keiji’s own. “How was class?” he asked, taking in Keiji’s own lavender scent. In the bedroom converted office, Keiji had taken several candles and placed them around the room–depending on how classes were going, he’d light a particular one. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The lavender one, with how often Keiji used it, was likely at it’s very end.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Add ‘get Keiji more candles’ to the list, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Osamu thought. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The students are stressed. Shusaku-sensei is stressed.” Keiji closed his eyes, leaning his forehead onto Osamu’s for a moment, before pulling away. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m stressed, </span>
  </em>
  <span>his movements said. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Osamu shifted so he wasn’t leaning forward on the kitchen counter. Instead, he faced Keiji, taking the other in his arms. Keiji’s long fingers curled in Osamu’s hair, not quite tugging but not quite hovering. The tips of his fingers brushed his hair through, once, twice–nails floating over his scalp like a bird’s wing and the wind. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He could feel his shoulders slacken at the continued treatment, finding himself weak to Keiji and he hadn’t said anything. Keiji never had to say a word to get his point across–</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You’re stressed too, </span>
  </em>
  <span>it said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>♡ ♡</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Hold me like the night sky holds the moon</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Wrap me in your arms just like you do</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>♡ ♡</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p><em><span>Onigiri Miya</span></em><span>’s locations</span> <span>closing, without a for-sure reopening date in sight was a blow. They were looking at options for delivery and pickup–first in Osaka, then in the Nagoya branch they had opened at the end of 2019.</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was leaving at the beginning up the upcoming week, to be gone for two weeks for that exact reason. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>♡ ♡</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Sing me something sweet and take me in</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Lead me somewhere that I've never been</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>♡ ♡</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The store had the stuff for matcha cookies,” Osamu said, dragging his hands around Keiji’s hips, twiddling his fingers on the edges of the sweater. “Ya wanna make some?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keiji smiled–that teasing, impish grin. “Myaa-sam, I’m beginning to think you know me too well.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I wanna know my boyfriend in </span>
  <em>
    <span>every </span>
  </em>
  <span>way,” Osamu replied, fondness dripping from his tone. He couldn’t help it. His fingers inched under Keiji’s sweater, “Every space you give me–”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The vibrating from his phone on the counter stopped his movements. Keiji looked around his shoulder, and with a hum, “Atsumu called. Twice and–he’s calling again.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keiji handed him the lit up phone. He nodded to his corner of potted plants and the home they’d made–the home they’d both made. “I’ll water those. Talk to him.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>♡ ♡</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If I said they lost it–” Atsumu started when he answered the phone, and Keiji was across the room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That was not the way Osamu wanted him to start that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do not finish that sentence,” Osamu ground out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Atsumu, to all of Osamu’s surprise, stayed quiet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Meaning, A) he was serious. They shop had lost </span>
  <em>
    <span>it. </span>
  </em>
  <span>B) He was just as lost as Osamu was in what to do.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>How does a jewelry shop lose a ring?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He’d ordered the customized ring from a shop in Saitama, weeks before quarantine even started. There was a line of orders ahead of his own–but the reviews for the shop were all astounding, and the artist did beautiful work.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>More importantly–Keiji had looked at the shop before. At the time, it was because Keiji’s mother’s girlfriend was looking at rings and had implored for Keiji’s help. The end, Keiji had said the rings were gorgeous. He’d said, </span>
  <em>
    <span>These are all rings I would want for myself, </span>
  </em>
  <span>then, </span>
  <em>
    <span>but they aren’t the type of ring my mother would wear.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They’d been sitting in Keiji’s apartment on the other side of Tokyo, legs tangled in one another with a movie playing on in the background. Keiji had his mother’s girlfriend on the phone, and had the website for the shop open on his laptop, and Osamu–</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He hadn’t panicked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Not like he was panicking now with the perfect ring </span>
  <em>
    <span>lost.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“‘Samu–”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Osamu pressed the bunt of his palm into his forehead. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What the hell was he going to do? </span>
  </em>
  <span>He’d already gone and convinced both of Keiji’s TA classes, and his thesis class, to give Keiji at least the next week off–to surprise him with the week off on Sunday.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Because he was going to ask Keiji to go with him to Osaka, and propose there.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Atsumu stayed silent again on the other end of the phone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>♡ ♡</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>God damn you're so perfect</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>God damn you're so strong</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>So many things I could say</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>♡ ♡</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keiji, across the room, had wandered from his plant children–because they were like his children, each with their own names–to the stereo. Behind him the Tokyo skyline was orange, the sun dipping lower in the sky, ready to set and bring morning elsewhere.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His black hair, curling and winding, turned auburn on the edges from the halo of light around him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>♡ ♡</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>God damn you're so worth it</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>God damn you belong</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Suddenly lost in the way</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>♡ ♡</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With a click, violin crawled from the stereo. Its notes danced across the soundwaves, flitting between the two of them. Osamu thought only for a moment that maybe it was a cover of a pop song, but he couldn’t be sure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The violin was Keiji’s favorite. The particular piece was evocative of an evening they’d spent walking down a boardwalk together–one pier in Osaka together when Osamu was still thinking of opening the shop in Nagoya.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Why the violin? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Osamu had asked once.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t think I have a reason, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Akaashi replied. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe because it’s classical. Maybe because it annoys others–</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Osamu had laughed at that. It was also the same moment he’d said </span>
  <em>
    <span>I love you.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“‘Samu?” Atsumu’s voice called. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah,” Osamu sighed, leaning back on the kitchen counter again, realization hitting him in the chest. “Don’t worry about it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, wait, ‘Samu, </span>
  <em>
    <span>what the hell, yer not just gonna–”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Osamu hung up the phone, just as Keiji toed his way back over. Back under the kitchen lights, past the gold of his framed glasses, his eyes were emerald orbs–shining, refined gems. Keiji raised his brows, and repeated his earlier question, “Is Atsumu okay?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looked down at the phone in Osamu’s hand, watched as it vibrated again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(Honestly: no. Atsumu was not okay, because </span>
  <em>
    <span>he </span>
  </em>
  <span>was panicking that his only brother was backing out of proposing. And he wasn’t answering his fucking phone.)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He’ll be fine soon,” Osamu put his phone aside, before reaching out to Keiji. In one swift gesture, he took Keiji’s hands in his own, and let the other be pulled towards him with the gravity of their singular reality.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keiji hummed. “Then why do you look like you’re about to do something incredibly reckless?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You, you, you–</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Because you–</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>♡ ♡</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>That you</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Love me like the blackbird loves the night</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Kiss me like your lips could save my life</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>♡ ♡</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Because I am.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>♡ ♡</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Light like your love could start a fire</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Make me feel the reason I'm alive</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>♡ ♡</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Marry me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keiji’s lips–red and burning–pressed against his.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was the only answer he needed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>♥ ♥</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Stay with me</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Stay with me</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Every time that you leave girl I swear that I lose my mind</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Stay with me</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Stay with me</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Every time that you speak girl I swear I go weak inside</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>♥ ♥</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>‘Tsumu</b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>they had it!!!!!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>said they got yer name mixed? with</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>someone else’s?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘samu?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘saaaaamu???</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>asshole.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Osamu would apologize later for not answering back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>♥ ♥</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>day 7 is going to be the prequel to all of this. re: Akaashi meeting Osamu at the grocery store–Akaashi's pov, and i'm super excited for it :"))</p>
<p>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/spacedaichi">twitter</a>
</p>
<p>kudos and comments always welcome &lt;3 sorry if any of today's doesn't make sense.... i did it in like two hours oof and have so much homework i have to do right now. see y'all for day 5 &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>